Pansy
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: Regalo para Metanfetamina. Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy. Basado en el relato "Hannah" de Malachi Whitaker.


**Regalo**** de Navidad adelantado para Metanfetamina. Es un pseudo Pansy/Theodore (tu querias algo de de ellos, ¿no?) con algo de Draco/Pansy (era inevitable)**

**Espero que te guste.**

**Basado en el relato "Hannah" de ****Malachi Whitaker. **

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece enteramente a **_**J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Pansy**

Pansy volvió a mirar su vestido. Sí, era perfecto, _tenía_ que serlo.

¿Le gustaría a _él_? _Tenía _que gustarle.

Era un vestido largo de seda y de color verde esmeralda, nada que ver con aquel horrible esperpento que se puso en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso, aquel atentado contra el buen gusto que tanto le horrorizó a _él_.

No, éste era sofisticado, era más atrevido, justo como a _él_ le gustaban.

Se miró al espejo por decimocuarta vez. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer con su pelo, como envidiaba el de Daphne... ¡Qué asco de pelo, por Merlin!

Bueno, siempre le quedaba el consuelo de que la sangre sucia Granger lo tenía muchísimo peor que ella. Eso le puso de buen humor. Decidió que se lo dejaría suelto, total tampoco es que se pudiera hacer mucho con el al tenerlo tan corto.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. La sonrisa se le borró.

La chica que le devolvía la mirada en aquel enorme espejo le miraba seria.

¿Y si _él_ no le encontraba guapa? Ella no era como Daphne, que conseguía que todos los chicos se le quedarán mirando cuando pasaba por su lado. Sí, Daphne era tan guapa... hasta su hermana pequeña, Astoria, aún siendo tan peculiar, también tenía más de un admirador.

Suspiró, tenía que dejar de agobiarse, todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien.

Esa iba ha ser su noche. Solos, _ella y él_.

La fiesta iba a ser un total éxito, iban a acudir todas las familias de sangre puras, sería la fiesta más comentada del año.

Todas sus compañeros y compañeras de clase iban a ir.

También vendría Theodore Nott, ese chico del que todas sus amigas se reían en secreto. Era un chico raro, demasiado raro y muy inteligente, pero sobre todo, sumamente irritante. Le sacaba de quicio, no le soportaba. Pero a su madre le gustaba, incluso una vez le invitó a comer. Pansy aún recuerda cuando le tocó sentarse a su lado en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre cuyo rostro portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, y como él no dejaba de mirarla con esos inquietantes y misteriosos ojos azules.

Y aunque no era feo, Daphne le había confesado no hace mucho y bajo amenaza de muerte si se le ocurria contarlo que le parecía interesante e incluso mono, Pansy solo tenía ojos para _él_, para Draco Malfoy. Él era la razón de tanto estrés por estar perfecta.

Pansy estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había sido él, siempre lo sería.

Ella le admiraba, casi le idolatraba. Siempre era la primera en reirle las gracias cuando se metía con Potter, Weasley y Granger, siempre era la primera en alabarle y la primera en felicitarle por algun triunfo que hubiera conseguido. Ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

Ella era su chica, _tenía_ que serlo.

Era tan guapo... tenía unos preciosos ojos grises y el pelo muy rubio, platino, y tan suave y sedoso... que a Pansy le encantaba acariciarlo.

"Si nos casamos y tenemos hijos, seguro que tendrán ese maravilloso pelo" pensaba ella, risueña.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, esta vez animada. Se puso el vestido con sumo cuidado y después las preciosas y delicadas sandalias de color marfil. Se dirigió de nuevo al espejo, y cepillo con gran esmero su corta negra melena. Se maquilló lo justo, sin pasarse, no quería que le volviera a suceder lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne... Todos, incluido Draco, se rieron de ella y de su cara super maquillada. Aunque no fue solo culpa suya, Daphne fue quién le asesoró... maldita Greengrass... también se rió de lo lindo de ella, ¡menuda amiga estaba hecha!

Ya estaba lista. Salió corriendo de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en busca de su madre.

- ¿Estas lista, madre? - preguntó nerviosa.

- si.

Su madre la miró con preocupación, pero Pansy no lo notó, ella solo podía pensar en él.

- Venga, madre, no nos retrasemos, no quiero llegar tarde - dijo risueña.

Mientras llegaban a Malfoy Manor, donde se celebraba la fiesta, Pansy no dejaba de pensar en su reencuentro con Draco. Tenía tantas ganas de verle... ¿Se besarían? Pansy se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

- Le gustaré, le gustaré, le gustaré - canturreaba mientras daba saltitos.

- Pansy, Pansy, comportate como una dama - la amonestó su madre con cara de preocupación, Pansy podia llegar a ser muy soñadora...

...

Parecia que Pansy se había quedado dormida bastante tiempo. Se despertó lentamente, sintiendo los rayos del sol en su cara. Sus manos ásperas, arrugadas y flacas reposaban en el sillon de terciopelo verde botella. Su pelo en su mayoría blanco estaba bastante despeinado.

Se movió con lentitud y con mucho esfuerzo, y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se había dormido y había soñado con aquella fiesta que dieron los Malfoy aquel verano. Ese dia Draco Malfoy la besó por primera vez. Inconscientemente, sonrió. El precioso vestido esmeralda... también recordaba eso. Que bonito y perfecto había sido todo. Volvío a sonreir.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció una pequeña mujer de mediana edad con unos misteriosos ojos azules y un pelo muy negro que traía en su mano un pergamino.

- Hola, abuela - dijo la mujer con voz dulce y cariñosa - He venido ya unas cuantas veces, pero seguías dormida. Henry necesita que firmes estos papeles de Gringotts. Son muy importantes y no pueden esperar.

Ayudó a incorporse a la anciana para que pudiera escribir. "P-a-n-s-y" escribió con dificultad, y de repente su atención fue atraída por algun recuerdo en ese momento. Se quedó abstraída.

La mujer de ojos azules la miró disgustada y muy preocupada cuando cogió el pergamino de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, abuela, lo has vuelto a hacer! Esto es un no acabar. Has firmado Pansy Malfoy, y tu apellido es Nott-Nott-Nott.

**Fin**

* * *

**Después del intento de Dramione que empecé a escribir y que esta temporalmente parado hasta que me encuentre con fuerzas y motivación de continuarlo y reescribirlo (no me gusta nada de nada como está escrito, pensé que escribir un Dramione sería fácil, pero realmente no lo es y me superó), no pensé en volver a escribir nada por el momento. Aunque después de empezar a empezar a leer "Mortifago" de Metanfetamina, me volvió a picar el gusanillo. Pero lo más importante fue que redescubrí a Pansy, un personaje al que no soportaba y que Metanfetamina me ha hecho querer y comprender. Porque su Pansy no es tan diferente a mi o cualquier otra chica.**

**Siempre me gustara el Dramione, siempre será mi pareja favorita y siempre tendrá un gran espacio en mi corazón. Pero ahora también hay un huequito para el Dransy y para Pansy.**

**Gracias Metanfetamina por acercarme a este personaje. **

**Si, os a gustado la historia, os recomiendo que os leais el relato original. Aunque sólo está en inglés, por desgracia.**


End file.
